


Spring Showers

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sexual Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage - Minor/Minor, Video Cameras, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Shiro lets five-year old Lance punish a very naughty Keith.The golden showers fail to clean such a dirty boy.





	Spring Showers

Lance hummed low.

The little five-year old stood in the bathroom, as he folded his arms over naked chest as if he strove to emulate his parents gestures, and – with pursed lips and furrowed brow – he was a beacon of beauty and grew older than his few years. Shiro was already hard, as he raked his eyes over soft brown flesh with a lick of his lips. Lance was so perfectly formed, with plump buttocks and chubby cheeks, and his tiny boy-cock hung half-hard between his legs.

The harsh lights of the bathroom only sent shimmers over his skin, with a little shadow each time he moved to add some depth to the images on the cameras, and Shiro relished the anticipation of playing through the videos later, as Lance danced from foot-to-foot with no knowledge of how sexy his naked fidgeting appeared to adult eyes. Shiro reached down to stroke at his cock, as he strove to keep it hard and worked his thumb through the slit, even as his full bladder provided an uncomfortable pressure and threatened to burst.

“I don’t think he wants this,” mumbled Lance.

Shiro sighed and raised an eyebrow. He turned his head, where – inside the embedded shower cubicle – Keith knelt on all fours on the tiled floor, with his head low and perk cheeks high in the air, and Shiro licked his lips to see that little rosebud winking at him, even as Keith shivered and shuddered and occasional whimpers escaped his swollen lips. Shiro gently placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and guided the naked boy toward the edge of the cubicle, where the glass doors were flung open and a cold air invaded the small space.

Lance grasped his penis, as he strove to hold back the desperate urge to urinate, and Shiro empathised with his plight . . . _bottle of water downed, pressing thighs together for pressure, a constant throbbing deep inside . . . arousal, hardness, fullness . . ._ Shiro knelt down behind him and took penis into his hands. He aimed it towards Keith on the floor, while he waited for Lance to follow his lead and hold it in his place. Lance hummed once more.

“Keith has been a bad boy,” whispered Shiro.

“What did he do to be bad?”

“He nearly told Mr Iverson about our fun games.” Shiro licked his lips. “That would mean we would have to end our games, which would make me very sad, and it would make you very sad, too, wouldn’t it? You like it when I make you feel good, don’t you? Bad boys need to be punished, and as you’ve been so _good_. . . I think it’s only fair you punish him.”

“I just have to pee on him?”

“Bad boys are dirty boys, Lance. If he wants to be bad, we have to make him as dirty as possible, and then you can put your pee-pee inside him . . . you know how good it feels when I put my mouth around it, don’t you? The downstairs mouth feels even _better_.”

A loud whine escaped Keith’s lips. Shiro rolled his eyes and reached inside to push his face down against the tiles, so that his curved back was on display and his buttocks were prominently displayed, and – no longer seeing the face or jerks of his chest – Shiro could focus on the small hole dripping with lubrication in anticipation. He grunted to Keith. Two hands immediately contorted to reach behind and keep the cheeks spread wide.

Lance licked his lips in excitement, as he stepped inside the cubicle behind Keith. He stood just a few inches from his buttocks, so his penis was able to brush against his buttocks with every nervous swing forward, and he stared down in anxious desire to get ‘more’ pleasure than that usually brought during their sleepovers. Shiro stepped inside and stood at Keith’s head with legs parted wide, as he struggled to aim his hard cock down enough for the inevitable piss to hit its target. He swallowed hard, as his heart raced. Shiro asked:

“Keith, do you know why you’re being punished?”

“I – I – I shouldn’t tattle,” mumbled Keith.

“That’s right,” spat Shiro. “You have been bad and you will be punished. I don’t like making you feel bad, but you brought this on yourself and it’ll only be worse if you do this again. I’m disappointed in you, Keith . . . I thought you _loved_ me. I raised you! I gave you clothes and food and love, but in return -? You hurt my feelings, Keith. You hurt me.”

Shiro nodded to Lance and smiled. Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, until Shiro gasped out _‘do it, bitch’_ and watched as a steady stream of piss escaped Lance’s tiny cock. It flowed out in a golden line, where it struck Keith’s back with a soft ‘pat’ and then trickled over his sides like a curtain, and Shiro hummed in contentment to hear the trickle of it falling on the tiles below. The smell was to be expected. It brought realness to the situation, even as much of the piss dripped down into Keith’s hairline and stung at his opened eyes.

The choked sobs were hard to ignore, enough that Lance nearly stopped, but – in his moment of hesitation – his cock was lowered and the piss struck right at that lubricated hole, marking it with bodily fluids like a dog staking a claim, and Shiro’s cock jerked in his hand. He gasped with arousal, while Lance continued to piss over Keith who knelt down and took it with surprising obedience. Shiro rocked forward and struggled to piss in turn.

It took a while to get a stream going, with the urine coming out in sputters and dribbles at first, until – with great focus – he was able to force out a stream to join with Lance’s, before he dropped to his knees and yanked at the piss-stained hair. Keith loudly gasped, with mouth opened wide as tears ran down his red cheeks and blended with the piss, and it was all Shiro needed to fill his mouth to the brim with yellow liquid. Lance finally ran out from behind, although he seemed fascinated by the yellow patterns and sheen. Shiro laughed.

“Drink it up, whore,” ordered Shiro.

Keith gargled a little as he held the liquid in his mouth, with tongue swirling around as it overfilled and ran over his lips, and soon swallowed hard and gulped it down, while Lance ran his hands over wet flesh with constant excited murmurs. Shiro pried open Keith’s lips and shoved the head of his cock inside waiting mouth, using his thumbs to keep it open and prevent Keith was biting out of instinct, and – unable to do anything else – Keith swallowed over and over and over to prevent from drowning with the influx of liquid.

The sensation of relief from his empty bladder brought a wave of arousal. Shiro was sure he could have came then and there had he been in control of his stream, especially as Keith’s tongue instinctively flicked around the head and lips moved in an attempt to spit out of the head of the cock. Lance watched with dilated eyes and a hard boy-cock, as Shiro finally – after a good few minutes – emptied his bladder and pulled out his dripping dick.

“Keith’s been punished,” said Shiro. “It’s time for you to be rewarded.”

Shiro licked his lips, as he shoved his still hard cock back into a waiting mouth. Keith gagged and choked, enough that his throat contracted around the head with a gorgeous pressure, but Shiro knew it was psychological and not physiological, as he laughed and buried both hands deep into his hair and gripped with great force. He noted Keith’s hands were back on his buttocks, keeping himself spread wide, while Lance positioned his cock at the beautiful hole and blinked up at Shiro who fucked his brother’s mouth. Lance chirped out:

“If I’m bad, will I have to be hurt, too?”

“Of course not,” swore Shiro. “You’re my angel and angels can never be bad. You are – _holy shit, you’re such a cum-bucket_. . . oh God, this is good . . . _oh fuck_. . . he – he’s got his tongue deep in my slit, Lance. You should let him blow you afterward. The suction on this fucking slut is something else! He’s a dirty boy, Lance. Go make him _really_ filthy.”

“You call me your dirty boy, too,” said Lance.

“That’s the _good_ kind of dirty,” replied Shiro. “It’s the kind of dirty that you can get clean again and make pure, but Keith . . . Keith is . . . Keith is _tainted_. It means he’s always dirty and can never get clean, which is because he is so bad and so nasty, that’s all.”

Lance furrowed his brow and shrugged. It was clear he was still confused, but his smile was so full of pride that he clearly appreciated being the good one of the two boys, and – angling his cock – he slowly pressed the head inside as the stretched hole swallowed it with ease. Lance cried out and nearly collapsed forward, as a goofy grin fell over his face and every muscle in his body trembled, and he used all his strength to hold onto Keith’s sides for balance, as he gasped and panted and even drooled at the sudden sensations.

“You fit in there so well,” whispered Shiro.

The scream from Keith was muffled.

It grew into a loud ‘moan’, as Shiro thrust inside until pubic hairs smashed against his nose and lips and the heavy man-scent invaded his senses, but – with the curve of his cock fighting against the curve of Keith’s throat – it was enough for Lance to miss the cries of pain as he rammed to the hilt inside the tiny body of his ‘friend’. Shiro tried his best to time his thrusts in time with the rhythmic slap of tiny testicles on plump buttocks. _It was so good_.

He could barely hold back the pleasure . . . _tongue running over the vein, teeth lighting brushing his foreskin and mixing pain with pleasure, throat contracting over the weeping head as pre-come leaked down innocent throat_. . . Shiro panted and choked on his saliva, as he throat-fucked Keith in earnest. A hot sweat broke over his skin, while his balls slapped hard on a piss-soaked chin, and saliva poured out the corners of Keith’s mouth with pre-come, as Lance cried out with high-pitched mewls of pleasure and desire.

Shiro prayed the cameras picked up on everything. He let go of Keith’s hair to lift his hands high and clasp them behind his neck, while he rolled back his head and showed off his muscles, and – as Lance muttered out an incoherent string of words – Shiro knew he could stand it no longer. He reached down to slap hard at Keith’s buttocks, leaving a visible handprint on his white flesh, and the vibration appeared to be too much for Lance, who dry-came inside Keith with an audible scream and raked eight parallel cuts down his back.

It was beyond erotic. It was beyond perfect. Lance contorted his face and opened his mouth into a wide ‘O’, while he collapsed back and his twitching cock slid out with a little squirting sound, and Shiro smiled to see a tiny few specks of blood on his foreskin. Shiro roared out in orgasmic bliss, as he finally reached the peak of pleasure. _He came_. Thick ropes of come flooded Keith’s mouth, until they spilled out from the corners of his lips . . .

“ _Fucking bitch_ ,” screamed Shiro.

He thrust in and out, while waves of nirvana coursed through every vein, and his heart raced in his ears so quickly that he struggled to comprehend the beat. Eyes broke with a smattering of colours and patterns. Sweat dripped down the curve of his back. He choked on air, until the pleasure grew too much to bear and he pulled out with sensitive cock now pained by so many stimuli, while Keith heaved down great gulps of air and collapsed onto his side, where he curled up in a foetal position and hid his cries into his knees. Shiro fell back.

He landed on his buttocks and leaned against the wall, while his still twitching cock dripped out a last few spurts of come over his thigh, and – reaching out with a lazy arm – he smiled absently as Lance crawled over and cuddled against him. The warm flesh stuck to him and clung to him, but it was somehow perfect . . . _romantic_. . . Shiro closed his eyes and dreamed of the first time that he prayed would one day come . . . _together_. . . Lance whispered:

“Is Keith okay?”

Shiro wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew he could never do that to Lance. Lance looked to him with such wonder and admiration, always trusting him to ask the hard questions, and he never wanted to alienate someone who respected him to such an extent. He instead ran his hands through Lance’s hair, each one moving after the other in a comfortable pattern, while Lance nearly fell into a gentle slumber with head on Shiro’s chest.

“Keith is fine,” lied Shiro.


End file.
